


Chapter 15

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [15]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 15 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“So Reid,” Rossi asked around the conference table, “you’ve been seeing Y/N for a year now, right?”

“Yea,” he smiled, “It’s been the best year of my life.” A small smile formed on his face. “As a matter of fact, I’m thinking about asking her to marry me,” he said to a sea of excited faces.

“Oh my god, really?” Penelope squealed, bringing her hands up to her face. “Have you picked out a ring yet? How are are you going to do it? We love her, so please ask her like yesterday.”

“I haven’t picked out a ring yet,” he said, looking around the room. “I was actually thinking about asking you ladies to come out with me. Help me,” he pleaded. 

“Of course, Spence,” JJ said, giving him a hug. “Congratulations!”

“Don’t congratulate me,” he said, “She hasn’t said yes yet.”

“She’s madly in love with you,” Tara replied, “and of course we’ll help you. When did you want to pick one out?”

“Like Garcia said...yesterday. Maybe tomorrow after work, providing we don’t run into anything.”

“It’s a date!” Emily responded excitedly. “I can’t wait.”

\------------------------

“I sometimes still can’t believe you two found each other,” JJ said, as she, Emily, Tara, Penelope and Spencer drove to Zales. “I mean, who would’ve thought that Spencer, an FBI agent and self-proclaimed nerd would end up with a sex store owner.”

“Everyone is so surprised about that. Just proves there’s a lot you ladies don’t know about me,” he said, winking and hopping out of the car. “Now help me.” The five of them walked inside, immediately being confronted by one of the store’s employees. 

“Can I help you find something?” the older woman asked.

Penelope pushed Spencer forward. “You can help him.”

“Yes, I could use some help. I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend,” he said.

“Well, let’s start with budget. What are you comfortable spending?” she asked.

He’d thought about that beforehand thankfully, so without a second thought he said, “Between $2,000 and $3,000.”

“Damn,” Emily said, “Marry me instead.”

Spencer laughed as the five of them walked over to one of the cases. “Tell me a little bit about your soon-to-be fiancee, sir,” the woman started.

“Spencer, please, and...she’s everything I’ve ever wanted,” he started, not paying attention to the adoring faces of his friends. “She’s beautiful, kind, intelligent, funny, sarcastic. She doesn’t take crap from anybody. She’s one of the strongest women I know.”

“She sounds absolutely lovely,” the woman continued, “Were you thinking of something more traditional, like a diamond, or would you like to look at a colored stone?”

He’d never actually thought of that. Whenever he pictured an engagement ring, it was a circular diamond ring, but a colored stone would probably be more her. His friends echoed the sentiment. Tara started, “Obviously, I don’t want to tell you what to do, but you did ask us here, so I think she’d like a colored stone more.”

JJ and Emily shook their heads in agreement. “What’s her favorite color? What’s her birthstone?” Penelope asked, looking all over the store at the colored jewelry.  
“Green and emerald,” he said, thinking back to why she’d chosen the color butt plug they had at home. He smirked.

“Well, why don’t I take you over to the rings that fit your criteria and let you and your friends take a look,” the older saleswoman said, leading them to the far end of the store.

“Here they are,” she said, motioning to the left side of the case. “These are the ones that fit your price range. I’ll let you take a look and I’ll be back in a minute.”

“These are beautiful,” Emily said, in awe of the sparkling jewelry. “Y/N is different, so the green will be great, but she doesn’t seem like she’s the ostentatious type.”

“Not at all,” JJ agreed.

Immediately, Spencer’s eye was drawn to a ring right in the middle of the case. It was a simple white gold band with three stones. The one in the middle was circular and green and the two on the sides were diamonds. He wasn’t sure whether the one in the middle was an emerald or a green diamond, but it was simple and beautiful. “What about this one?” he asked, drawing his friend’s attention to the ring that caught his eye.

“Exactly,” Tara exclaimed. “That’s beautiful. Not too gaudy, but not traditional.”

“How are we doing?” the saleswoman asked, approaching the group once more.

“Can I see this one?” he asked, pointing to the one they agreed upon.

She pulled the ring out of the case. “This is a beautiful one. It’s right in the middle of your price range, so that’s a great start. It’s a 1 1/2 carat green and white diamond ring set in 14k white gold.”

“I think that’s the one,” he said, looking toward his friends for approval, “Agreed?”

“Absolutely,” Penelope said. The rest of them following suit.

“That’s the one,” he told the saleswoman. “I looked at it and immediately thought of her, so I think that’s the best indication that I picked the right one.”

“Definitely,” she said, taking it out of the case and handing it off to another employee. “We’re going to get it shined up and packaged nicely for you. Then we’ll go to the register and take care of the worst part.” She laughed.

“Thank you very much,” he said, as she walked away.

“So how are you feeling?” JJ asked, the giddiness on her face spreading to the rest of the group.

“I have not been nervous since the first time I asked her out last year and now I feel like I want to vomit,” he said matter of factly.

“What made you smirk when you picked out the color of it? Emily asked, raising her eyebrow toward Spencer.

“I...I don’t think you wanna know,” he laughed. “You might not believe me. I think I’ll let you make your own conclusion.”

“If I know her, and after the past few months I think I do, I think I know exactly why.” She whispered her answer into Spencer’s ear and he shook his head. “Yup.”

“Oh, my god,” she cackled. “I’ll tell you ladies later.”

He was sandwiched in a four-way hug between his friends. “You’re gonna be great. She’s going to say yes and the two of you are going to live happily ever after,” Penelope said, twirling around like a kid in a candy store. “How are you going to propose?”

He knew he wanted to marry her. Now he had picked out the ring. “I have no fucking idea.” He hadn’t though that far ahead.


End file.
